brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Saesee Tiin
The Clone Wars'' |Accessories =Green-bladed lightsaber Cape |Variations = Clone Wars Episode III |Years = 2011-2012, 2016 |Appearances = 7931 T6 Jedi Shuttle 9498 Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter 9526 Palpatine's Arrest }} Saesee Tiin was a Jedi Master involved in the ''Clone Wars''. He is a minifigure included in the 2011 Star Wars: The Clone Wars set, 7931 T6 Jedi Shuttle and appeared again in 2012 with one of his personal starfighters in 9498 Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter, and again in 9526 Palpatine's Arrest. Description The Clone Wars Seasee Tiin's leg piece is a plain dark brown, with the main colour of the torso piece matching it. The torso piece has black printing for the outlining of this minifigure's Jedi robes, as well as for the belt, which is coloured a lighter shade of brown. A silver clasp and some pouches are also printed on the belt, and tan printing is also used for Tiin's inner robe. Printing is also present on the back of the piece, depicting the back of the belt and outer robes. The arms are white with black hands. The head piece is flesh coloured, with darker flesh printing surrounding the eyes and around the mouth for detailing. The eyes are white with yellow irises and black pupils, and the mouth is a relatively straight black line for a serious expression. On top of the head piece sits a moulded piece exclusive to Saesee Tiin, used to the top of his head and horns which are found on individuals of the Iktotchi species. This piece is flesh coloured, with has one tan horn on each side, and nougat printing elsewhere, which covers most of the piece. Black printing is used for detailing, and grey printing is found on the back of the piece in a pattern in the centre, consisting of one vertical line with several other grey lines (some curved, some straight) running across the piece. Saesee Tiin comes armed with a green-bladed lightsaber that has a silver hilt. Episode III Tiin wears similar robes to before, but in a lighter brown and with matching sleeves. His face has more standard, round eyes and is further detailed with darker lines to add shape. He uses the same head extension giving horns and the same lightsaber, but with a darker shade of green used for the blade. Background Saesee Tiin was an Iktotchi Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council. He was a renowned Jedi Ace and was considered to be one of the best Jedi Starfighter pilots in the Galaxy. Tiin was present at a meeting between the Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon, and a group of Clone Commandos on Kamino concerning a clone slaughter and the "death" of Asajj Ventress. He also helped resucue Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Wilhuff Tarkin and their escort of Clone Troopers out of the planet of Lola Sayu in his Jedi Starfighter along with Plo Koon and Adi Gallia. Towards the end of the war, along with fellow masters Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Mace Windu, Tiin attempted to arrest the Chancellor after he refused to give up his power. Palpatine revealed himself to be the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and killed him with a slash to his torso shortly after the duel began. Gallery of Variants 9498-saesee-tiins-jedi-starfighter.jpg Je (7).jpg|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Appearances *7931 T6 Jedi Shuttle *9498 Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter *9526 Palpatine's Arrest Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure